


Taking one for the Team

by Positive_Deniability



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (he really enjoys the fact that he's being used as a toy and has no say in anything), -ish; explicit discussion of safe word but fantasy centers on team using him and abusing him at will, Alien anatomy, Anal Speculum, Butt Plugs, Choking on a cock, Cock Cages, Consensual Non-Consent, Cum Inflation Mentions, Degradation, Dehumanization, Drinking Piss, Enthusiastic Non-consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Floor Licking, Hand Wavy Plot Device, Human Sex Toy, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Marvel Bingo square: Teamwork, Multi, OT6, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public Use, Rough Sex, Watersports, anal spreader, chastity devices, cum as lube, human fleshlight, human urinal, piss as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positive_Deniability/pseuds/Positive_Deniability
Summary: The Avengers’ quinjet didn’t come equipped with a bathroom.That was a defect that would’ve been fairly easy to fix with the type of funding available to Tony Stark, but the team as a whole didn’t actually mind that fact so much and refused his offers to correct that lack. Sure, it was inconvenient at times, but there were alternative options available and it wasn’t too much of a hardship to avail themselves of them. Or, well. That might not be the right way to put it. They certainly got plenty hard in the process, after all.





	Taking one for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to an angel titler for helping me name this story. Thanks to Ruquas for glancing over it and giving me the confidence to actually post this story. Thanks to the Marvel Bingo Discord community for cheering me on.
> 
> This is for the teamwork square on my Marvel Bingo card.

The Avengers’ quinjet didn’t come equipped with a bathroom.

That was a defect that would’ve been fairly easy to fix with the type of funding available to Tony Stark, but the team as a whole didn’t actually mind that fact so much and refused his offers to correct that lack. Sure, it was inconvenient at times, but there were alternative options available and it wasn’t too much of a hardship to avail themselves of them. Or, well. That might not be the right way to put it. They certainly got plenty hard in the process, after all.

That might have been because “alternative options” translated to “Tony Stark,” the team’s very own toy to use and abuse to their heart’s content. He was theirs to play with, and he made a much more interesting urinal than came pre-installed on any standard plane.

The briefing had taken them a bit over an hour and a half, and it looked like this would be an easy mission, which meant they didn’t have to be as careful in their play beforehand as they might otherwise. That meant that the team felt free to go to town on the coffee beforehand. Thor had filled an honest to god tankard full of the stuff and guzzled it down with record speed, while Clint had a mug approximately the size of his head. Tony knew for a fact that it wasn’t even the first time Clint had filled that mug this morning.

All told, between the quantities of liquid and the coffee’s diuretic effects, Tony could practically see them swimming in it as they geared up to head out. It was going to be a long flight. He wished he’d put in a plug this morning to make this easier. It was always harder when he hadn’t been properly prepped beforehand.

They were flying out to Kansas to deal with some sort of invasive species of alien pests that were making themselves at home in the area. They weren’t expecting trouble on their usual scale, but it was likely to take them a while to clear the things out given their numbers. Honestly, the problem was fairly self-explanatory and the briefing shouldn’t have taken them nearly as long as it did. It probably would’ve been half the length if it hadn’t been for Thor rhapsodizing about the many different dishes you could prepare from these things.

As it was, they were looking at a long flight to bumfuck nowhere, an extended battle, and another long flight back.

His team boarded the plane, loaded up with their usual gear. Nothing special needed for something this small scale, so their standard equipment should suffice. They casually settled into their usual seats, looking over their weapons and equipment as Clint started going through the pre-flight checklist. Steve looked at his watch, checking with Clint, “How long a flight are we looking at?”

Clint glanced up from his instruments “Two and a half hours, give or take.”

Steve nodded and stretched. “Let someone know if you need us to spell you for a bit.”

Clint hummed in acknowledgment, focus back on his work. “Will do.”

Since everyone else was busy double checking their gear, it seemed like a good time to make sure everything was prepped and ready to go. Steve crooked a finger to summon Tony, not bothering to use his words. Steve believed in maintaining his equipment properly, but he wasn’t about to address it as if it was an active participant in the interaction.

This wasn’t their first such trip, so the nonverbal summons was all that was needed. Tony knew what was demanded of him. He quickly stripped off his clothes and dropped them carelessly in a corner. He wouldn’t be needing those until they returned anyway.

He might have been pretending not to pay attention to anything beyond the quinjet controls, but Clint enjoyed being a little shit sometimes. He clearly thought Tony was taking too long, so he started humming the Jeopardy theme song to himself. Someone nearby chuckled. Tony got the hint. He doubled his speed and hurried over to the space in front of the soldier.

There was a small platform placed in the center of the plane, strategically placed for easy access from all sides. Handles were bolted around the edges of the platform at evenly spaced intervals to serve either as handholds or attachment points, depending on what types of restraints the team felt like putting into play that day. The lighting was carefully set up to highlight that space from every angle on the plane, and all the sight lines were kept clear. It was carefully designed to ensure that the person displayed on it was visible from all sides and was unable to hide a thing.

Tony climbed on the platform and knelt facing Steve with his legs spread to allow his dick to dangle within easy reach. He was half hard, highly aware of exactly how he was highlighted in the center of the open space. He shivered in anticipation, his breath catching in his throat. A frisson of excitement sent goosebumps up and down his arms. There was something about these play dates that always felt like it cemented how much he belonged to the team. The humiliation and degradation was a concrete mark of possession and ownership, and he yearned desperately to be claimed.

The floor was cold beneath him and he could feel his nipples hardening at the slight chill in the air. He could feel some of the others watching him impassively, more than used to this routine by now. Part of him preened at the knowledge that they were all focused in on him for the time being while another part wanted to hide from the fact that they all knew exactly why he was being put on display for any and all to see.

He didn’t know if it made it better or worse that Natasha and Bruce weren’t even paying him any attention. Natasha was reading some sort of crappy Russian romance novel while Bruce was fiddling with his tablet, ignoring the tableau in front of him entirely.

Steve reached under his platform and grabbed a small box, extracting a cock cage. He grabbed Tony’s dick without preamble and inserted the thing into the metal cage. It was cold, and it pinched a little since the size was tailored to his flaccid cock rather than a partially aroused one. Steve paid that fact no heed, simply forcing it into the metal confines, locking it securely, and tucking away the key.

Tony was resigned to the indignity; the team as a whole had agreed on his behalf that Tony’s pleasure was secondary in this regard. It would be for the best if he were incapable of working himself up too much right before battle since he might tire himself out too much. Besides, he was there to act as a receptacle, not as an active participant. An erection might prove too distracting from his duties.

Tony’s protests had been roundly ignored for a couple of days, at which point Bruce had stepped in and decreed that Tony would remain in a cock cage full time until their next op was concluded. They didn’t go back out in the field for another three weeks. He learned his lesson. Tony decided it was better to bite his tongue and put up with wearing the cage while on missions. It was definitely preferable to wearing the fucking thing full time.

The metal of the cage sat frigid against his dick. Tony could feel his balls shrink in an attempt to escape the chill metal, but he didn’t make a noise. He knew better. While acting as their toy he wasn’t allowed to make noises without explicit permission. His input wasn’t wanted or needed.

Sure, if he protested, they’d take the device off, but unless he safe worded it would only be replaced by the one with the spikes inside, and that thing was the absolute worst. Everyone on the team knew his feelings on the device, though, and several of them took a gleeful joy in using it to torment him. Steve grinned, an evil glint in his eyes, and Tony suspected his thoughts were written quite clearly on his face. The team leader gave a harsh tug on his dick to check that it was securely encased and Tony winced at the sudden pain, but he kept his mouth firmly shut.

Once Tony’s dick was properly encased, it was time to check on the other parts the team might have need of. Steve shoved Tony’s head down to the platform. Tony arched his back, raising his ass to allow Steve easy access from where he was standing. The man took advantage of the position to unceremoniously stick his thumb in Tony’s asshole, the thick digit burning as it breached his hole too quickly, with zero preparation and nothing to ease the way in.

Steve was clearly unhappy to discover how unprepared it was to handle the invasion; he smacked him soundly, once, twice, five times total. They peppered down hard and fast, ringing out loudly in the relatively silent space. The sound echoed in the cabin and Tony could barely suppress a yelp as the blows rained down on him with no preparation or warning. He probably should have expected them, but they still came as a surprise. It was a harsh, stinging pain that went beyond the surface and carried down into the muscles below. They were heavy blows, punitive ones meant to mark and to last, and he suspected he’d already be covered in dark purple bruises the next time he looked in a mirror. It was going to hurt to sit for days. Not to mention that this was coming at the start of a scene, right before his ass was going to be put to good use by anyone on the team who wanted to play with it.

Bruce glanced up from his tablet. “Sounds like someone’s been a naughty boy.”

Steve sounded annoyed when he responded, “Yeah, we’re going to have to go back to keeping him plugged full time, I think. Too much of an imposition if we have to prep him every time we want to and play with his pussy.”

Bruce hummed thoughtfully. “I do like it when I can just bend him over in the labs and claim him. We should do that.”

Steve grinned. “Maybe we’ll work him up to a Hulk sized plug at some point and both of your halves can play with him.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony could see Clint glancing over and examining the pattern of bruising. “Those’ll be pretty.” Tony got the feeling that Clint would likely be pinching his butt quite a bit over the course of the next week or so. The guy was definitely an ass man, and he loved to make Tony yelp.

Under other circumstances, Steve might have kept the spanking up longer, but he let up after five blows. Tony hoped his sigh of relief wasn’t too obvious. Those had been heavy blows, but when Steve was really in a snit he could dole out far worse. Sometimes, missions came in handy in regards to getting him off with only minor punitive measures. It was one thing for them to play with Tony a bit, but even a minor battle came with risks and no one wanted him to start the thing off with actual injuries potentially interfering with his ability to function at peak capacity. Instead, Steve checked in with the rest of the team and asked, “Anyone need the head?”

He was met with scattered head shakes. Clint shrugged offhandedly. “Probably in a bit,” he admitted sheepishly, “but I can wait a while longer.”

Steve nodded. “Okay, I’ll just go ahead and set things up so he’s are all ready for you when the time comes.”

He reached back into the box from which he’d taken the cock cage and brought out a metal speculum and some lube. He cursorily greased up the metal device and flipped the container of lube again, setting it aside within easy reach for later use and returning his attention to Tony’s ass, which was still presented to him for easy access. He didn’t bother with fingers this time, reaching out with the speculum instead. He didn’t bother to be too gentle with it, but his motions were smooth and practiced and the thing pushed its way in relatively easily despite the fact that Tony’s body hadn’t had the chance to adjust to the insertion.

It ached and burned and Tony actually did yelp as Steve cranked the thing open a little too far and a little too fast, with little respect for Tony’s comfort. Not enough to cause damage, but certainly enough to instill some stinging pain around the surface and an ache further in as his muscles pushed back against the protrusion.

Steve was not happy with the noises Tony was making. He smacked him squarely across one of his bruises. “Shush.”

Tony shushed.

He focused instead on centering himself in the moment, cataloging his environment and his position within it. He could feel the cold air of the jet touching on organs that didn’t usually see the light of day. It contrasted oddly with the warmth of Steve’s breath occasionally ghosting over his skin.

He wondered briefly what he looked like, spread out wantonly in front of the man whom the world saw as the human embodiment of truth, justice, and the American way. He knew that the general public still saw the man as a shining beacon of purity, and despite the fact that Steve came by his innate kinky streak honestly, it was hard sometimes acknowledging that Tony hadn’t corrupted him, infecting him with his own filth.

Sometimes those thoughts were a source of self recrimination.

Sometimes it was unbearably hot.

Spread out like this in front of Steve’s eyes, open and vulnerable and waiting to be used and abused at will, Tony let go of all of that. This wasn’t about him. He was nothing. He was a toy to be played with and discarded. They’d take their pleasure of him and leave him aching and wanting, and that knowledge filled him up with a satisfaction that was hard to match with meaningless orgasms. He was theirs. He belonged to them. He was nothing and everything. He served a purpose and he served it well.

He wanted to be used. He wanted to be put through his paces. He wanted to prove to them and in return have it proved to him that he was thoroughly and completely owned.

Naturally, the team decided to test him by ignoring him instead of using him. Tony hated it when they did that. He was on full display, quivering with dread and anticipation, and no one was even looking at him.

Steve wandered over to where Bruce was hunched over his tablet, murmuring with the scientist about what he was looking at. Natasha flipped a page. Thor flipped his hammer in some strange juggling routine that he’d been working on in his free time lately. Clint was focused on navigation. Everyone seemed immersed in their various pursuits, and no one seemed to be paying him any mind. He might as well have been part of the furniture which, sure, was part of the idea, but also was entirely maddening when it left him here feeling neglected and ignored.

Tony maintained his pose, knees starting to ache a little from where they dug into the hard metal. Slowly he felt himself relax around the speculum. Every so often Steve came back to make some adjustments, spreading it further to stretch him out incrementally without risking potential damage. Tony was sure it was entirely a coincidence that Steve ensured that he was kept in an ongoing state of discomfort by opening him up just a tad further than his body was prepared for. Really.

And still Steve didn’t even bother to play with him. He just adjusted the spread and wandered off again, not even bothering to touch him in the process.

He wondered how wide he was being stretched open. He felt like he must be gaping and cavernous from how often and how wide Steve had cranked the speculum. He had no idea how long he’d been kneeling here with his back arched and his ass in the air. He was aching and his breaths were coming faster than normal, but his dick lay flaccid and dormant in its metal confines, submitting unwillingly to the restrictive bindings.

Eventually, Steve must have decided that Tony was finally prepped enough to be put to use. He pulled him up by his hair. Tony scrambled up on all fours as Steve released an already bulging cock from the front of his uniform. It was flushed with blood with a throbbing vein standing in stark contrast to the almost purple glans, glistening with precum. Tony didn’t know whether the serum had enhanced the guy all over, but that cock was a thing of magnanimous proportions. While Tony had plenty of practice doling out oral sex and was fairly good at deep throating, Steve’s dick was one he always had to work to engulf. It was just too big to easily handle. Fortunately, blowjobs weren’t all about deep throating, no matter what the porn might say, and Tony was all too willing to put his mouth all over that thing.

Steve didn’t seem in the mood for anything fancy, though. When Tony started to mouth at the tip of his dick, Steve used his hair to pull him forward roughly, spearing into his throat with little preparation and holding Tony firmly in place. Tony felt his throat convulse violently around the intrusion, fighting to expel it as Steve held him mercilessly in place. He gagged and choked, unable to draw a breath. Tears pooled in his eyes and started to run down his face. Drool ran out of his mouth as his muscles tried in vain to force the foreign invader out. It was no good. Spots formed in front of his eyes and he felt himself start to go limp before Steve withdrew just enough so he could draw in a ragged gasp.

Someone nearby muttered an impressed, “damn,” as Tony fought to take in a breath while his mouth was still stretched around Steve’s cock. His mouth was half filled with drool and precum and he found himself inhaling bits of fluid alongside the precious bits of air, sending him into another coughing fit that intermittently forced his head forward on Steve’s cock.

Steve barely gave him a minute to adjust. Just as soon as he’d inhaled, Steve pushed forward again, grunting as he roughly fucked his mouth with no regard for Tony’s struggles. Tony whined helplessly in his grip, but there was no mercy to be had. Steve kept thrusting arhythmically until finally, with one last loud grunt, he spilled down Tony’s throat. Tony could feel cum pushing up into his nasal passages as well as down his throat and joining the flood of drool dripping down his face. He was a mess.

Steve didn’t care. He wrapped a hand around Tony’s throat and leaned down to Tony’s ear, whispering, “If I wanted to impale you on my cock and hold you there until you died of asphyxiation, I could. Because you’re mine. You belong to me.”

Tony shuddered at the words, feeling wholly claimed. Yes. He did. He belonged to Steve and Steve could use him and play with him and discard him in any way that he wanted to because Tony was his property, through and through. He couldn’t quite hold back the whimper that accompanied the thought.

Steve pulled out of Tony’s mouth with a satisfied smile and carefully wiped his dick clean in Tony’s hair, then tucked it back into his uniform pants. Natasha wolf whistled as he found a seat near her and started looking over the briefing materials once more, but Steve ignored the commentary. Tony was left to kneel on the platform, face covered in cum and spit and tears.

Kneeling there without moving was its own kind of torture. People moved around the cabin, chatting with each other and preparing for the upcoming mission, but Tony was ignored. He was part of the furniture. No one spoke to or acknowledged him, so he had nothing to distract him from how exposed he felt. His nipples were hard as rocks and his skin tingled with the sensation of eyes ghosting over him, taking him in, and then dismissing him. His ass and throat and cheeks and knees ached and Tony felt himself trembling a little, partly from cold and partly from anticipation, waiting to see what happened next. The waiting was always the part that got to him the most. There was a tension in the air he could feel it ramping up the longer he knelt there, ass up in the air and legs spread.

It felt like an eternity before Clint finally turned to Steve. “Hey, Cap. I need to take a leak. Take over for me, will you?”

Steve nodded. “Sure thing. Hold on, let me just get things set up for you.”

It only took him a moment to approach the platform and pull the speculum out of Tony’s ass. He gave it a cursory wipe down that would suffice until they got home and could get it thoroughly sanitized, then dropped it back in the box. That set, he went to relieve Clint of duty for the time being.

Clint stretched lazily, cracking his neck and loosening up his back. He ambled over to where Tony was spread out for easy access, unzipping his cargo pants and releasing his cock. He pushed Tony’s head back down and grabbed Tony’s hips to shift them a bit and put his ass at a better height and angle, then fed the the tip of his dick into Tony’s asshole, not bothering with lube beyond the remnants left behind by the speculum. There was a bit more friction than was comfortable, but there was enough left over to ease his way in, and Tony had been sufficiently stretched to allow him relatively comfortable entry.

The process was helped along by the fact that he was only about half hard, but that complicated the process of letting go and voiding his bladder. It took him a couple of moments to relax his muscles enough to actually go. Finally, bit by bit, Tony could feel the first little hot spurts of urine start flowing into him.

He flushed a little, the weight of his teammates’ gazes heavy on him even as they pretended not to watch. It was filthy and degrading and he felt his muscles flexing and relaxing minutely in a rhythmic attempt to milk ever more liquid from the man who was using him as a urinal. If they had been doing this in the privacy of their bedroom, Tony would have been able to let go of the shame associated with kinky sexual practices, but somehow doing this in front of an audience just highlighted how depraved this all was. It was filthy and disgusting and the more wrong it felt the more desperately invested he was. He wanted more. He wanted to be filled to the brim. He wanted to be so full of piss and cum from both ends that his stomach distended to the extreme like some bizarre anime fetish porn. He craved it so hard he could feel tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

The stream picked up pace. Clint groaned a little in relief as he let a hot gush of piss flood forth almost faster than Tony’s gut could adjust to accommodate the influx. Tony could feel it start to slosh just the slightest bit whenever one of them shifted, the vibrations echoing down to his core like a constant reminder of what a filthy little slut he really was. He gasped a little as Clint shifted positions and the stream aimed directly at his prostate gland, continuously stimulating it even as his caged dick was incapable of responding to the sudden burst of arousal.

Natasha laughed a little. “That’ll teach you to drink an entire pot of coffee in under half an hour before starting in on those mugs the size of my head. I’m surprised you were able to hold it that long.”

Clint flipped her off. “Screw you, too.”

Natasha waved him off. “No thanks. I have better things to do. Play with your little cumslut instead. Your dick holds little interest for me.”

The stream started to slow to a trickle, a few remaining droplets trailing desultorily down inside Tony’s rectal passage to pool low in his belly. Clint’s half chub started to swell up as it gained interest in proceedings. “Gee thanks,” Clint observed drily, giving one of Tony’s bruises a vicious pinch. Tony reflexively clenched up in response and Clint groaned appreciatively. “There we go! That’s better. Just like that. Good boy.”

Tony glowed at the praise. He did his best to keep his muscles clenched up around Clint as the other man started to rock slightly. Clint wasn’t in any sort of a hurry, so he kept things slow and easy, just shifting forward and back in a gentle sway that failed entirely to assuage the surge of lust that he’d inspired in Tony. The man whined in the back of his throat, wishing Clint would speed things up a bit. He panted heavily, wanting to beg for more, but the grating pain in his vocal cords reminded him of the rule requiring silence. He cut off the whine, but it was too late.

Clint pinched his bruised behind more viciously this time, digging in hard enough to exacerbate the marks already present, then reached around to Tony’s front to yank on Tony’s cock hard enough that the metal dug painfully into his sensitive flesh. “Keep that up, bitch, and you’ll be in the spiked cage after the mission is over,” he warned. “You know the rules.”

Tony spread his legs a little wider in an attempt to communicate submissive acquiescence by giving the man better access to his cock. He didn’t like Clint’s way of marking his ownership of Tony by refusing to fuck him hard and deep, but it was not up to him to determine how he should be fucked. He was the toy. He got no say in what they did with his body. It was up to the team to take their pleasure of him however they wanted to, even if that left Tony frustrated and aching for more.

Clint grunted in approval and went back to his gentle sway.

Bruce glanced up from his tablet to glance over at them. “Are you going to be a while?” he asked Clint. “I’m about ready to take a piss myself.”

“Sorry, doc,” Clint said. “You mind taking the other end? I’d rather relax a bit before the mission than ramp things up and exhaust myself before we even head out.”

Bruce shrugged and got up. “That works, too,” he said. “As long as you don’t mind sharing.”

“Not at all! Go right ahead.”

Bruce came over and pulled Tony’s head up just far enough that he could reach the man’s mouth. Tony opened it to accept the dick that was wordlessly thrust in his face. Bruce wasn’t out for a blow job, just to take a leak, so he only stuck the tip in far enough for Tony to form a seal around it with his lips and keep the urine in his mouth.

Bruce didn’t take as long as Clint had to let go. Moments after Tony sealed his mouth around the head of the dick, acrid liquid filled his mouth. He had to swallow desperately to keep it all inside. No one liked it when their toilet got backed up, and Bruce liked to get creative with his punishments. He also enjoyed those punishments a great deal, so he liked to set Tony up for failure. He knew if he let anything leak he’d be in for it.

Last time that had happened, Bruce had pulled out a funnel gag. Tony’d really rather avoid a repeat occurrence. He preferred to maintain the illusion of control over his body even if he knew that ultimately, what happened to and with it wasn’t up to him. Not to mention that the funnel gag tended to remove some of the more direct interaction between Tony and the person who was using him. Even when Tony was being treated as an object, that interaction still gave him some form of feeling seen and acknowledged. The funnel gag allowed that to be taken away, and Tony hated it.

Bruce, however, loved the funnel gag. Last time he’d spent a day in his lab with Tony kneeling under his desk, cuffed to the legs to keep him in place with the funnel gag strapped to his face. He hadn’t even needed to touch Tony or to tell him to open his mouth in order to piss straight down his throat with zero interaction whatsoever. It had been awful, combining Tony’s ongoing need for mental stimulation, his hatred of being ignored, and the lack of intimacy into a hellish mixture that drove him out of his mind with frustration. It had been the absolute worst.

Well. He’d just have to work for this so they didn’t have to resort to those measures. He sucked eagerly and desperately at Bruce’s cock as the urine flooded into him almost faster than he could keep up. He just barely managed to swallow fast enough that it didn’t back up all the way down his nose and down to his face.

While Tony guzzled Bruce’s piss, Clint started taking more of an interest in his ass. His thrusting picked up speed, pushing forward in quick, hard jabs and sending the liquid inside Tony’s gut sloshing just enough for the man to be hyper aware of the movement. With only the single load inside him at the moment, there wasn’t enough to cause significant reactions, but it was still enough to start feeling the side effects.

Clint’s cock brushed against Tony’s prostate again and again as his hips snapped forward, sending up aimless jolts that were more frustrating than pleasurable. Obscene squelching noises started to fill the air as some of the piss leaked out alongside Clint’s dick and lubricated the channel he was thrusting into. Clint started cursing under his breath, his own breathing picking up pace alongside his momentum.

Clint’s movement pushed Tony forward, driving Bruce’s dick further into his mouth, forcing some of the urine up into his nasal passages. It burned as some of it made it up his nose and into his sinuses. He snorted desperately, fighting to keep it all inside and swallowing as much as he could get in one go. It was a close call.

As Clint neared his peak, he reached down and grabbed Tony’s dick, tugging at it in movements that aped those of a hand job but really only served to pull the metal painfully tight around both dick and balls. Tony whimpered, overwhelmed by the myriad of sensations coalescing within him between the urine flooding his mouth, Clint’s thrusts, the liquid inside his gut, and the pain in his dick and balls. The whimpers set Clint off. Moments later, Tony could feel the man grab his hips in a painfully tight grip and snap his own hips forward in one last push. Clint came with a strangled shout, releasing a burst of cum to join the urine already filling him up. Bruce finished up shortly after and both men wiped their dicks off on Tony so they wouldn’t mess up their clothes when tucking themselves back into their pants.

As Clint went back to reclaim the pilot’s seat from Steve, the Captain made a point of checking his watch. “Looks like we’re about an hour out now. It’ll likely be a drawn out mission, so everyone should hit the head before we arrive. Better to go now than to find yourself regretting it halfway through.”

There were a couple of affirmative responses. Bruce didn’t have to do much in the way of prep, and Clint was occupied once more with piloting the plane, but everyone else took a minute or two to lay their gear out so it was not only ready for use but also easy to grab and go.

Natasha snapped her fingers imperiously in Tony’s direction, pointing to a nearby chair. “Over here!”

He carefully clenched his ass cheeks together to hold in the urine and come and straightened up. It was hard to move without dripping. Fortunately, Thor and Steve hadn’t taken their turn at him yet, so it wasn’t too hard to keep everything inside where it ought to be. This would have been far harder to do if they’d wrecked his ass and left him leaking.

Natasha made an impatient noise and Tony hurried to join her, kneeling between her legs. Her uniform wasn’t designed for easy access and she didn’t have a dick to feed through, so they had to be more creative than that. This chair was specially designed with a U shaped seat so she could drag him in and bury his face deep in her cunt. She’d pulled her pants down just enough to do just that and he squirmed into the tiny space between cunt and clothing to dip in and taste her.

Part of him wanted to lick and suck and elicit breathy moans, but he didn’t have permission to do so. He waited for instructions as he breathed in her musty scent. His mouth automatically sealed over the space spanning from her clit to her vagina so nothing would leak if all she wanted was a urinal. Little curls of hair tickled his cheeks and forehead, prickling at his skin.

Natasha didn’t bother with verbal instructions. She just reached down and held his head firmly in place so it couldn’t get jostled while she peed. She gave a little sigh as she let go. It was harder to maneuver his mouth to contain the piss than it was with a penis, but Tony had plenty of practice and he swallowed greedily, his chin dipping into her vaginal juices as he worked his throat around her. Her urine tasted slightly sweeter than Bruce’s, with less concentrated flavor since she had a tendency to hydrate more than the other scientist did.

The flow of urine stopped, and he waited for permission to lick and fondle. None was forthcoming. She pushed him back impartially and stood, readjusting her clothing. She didn’t even bother to acknowledge his presence as she went back to mission prep mode. He felt a little bereft as he realized that that was all he was going to get from her right now.

When they weren’t heading out on a mission, Natasha often liked to sit on his face and queen him, but right now they were on a time crunch. It looked like she wasn’t in the mood for play. Tony understood, but he was disappointed nonetheless. It felt like he’d failed her somehow when she didn’t use him like the toy he was. He hoped on the way back she’d be able to use him like a filthy little slut so things would balance out a bit more.

He didn’t have time to linger and dawdle, though. He knew Steve and Thor were both waiting their turn. He hurried back over to the platform to resume his position with his head down, back arched, and ass in the air. No sooner had he done so than Thor was on him.

Thor didn’t wait on pleasantries, he just plundered Tony’s sloppy hole with his giant cock. He didn’t bother with lube, trusting Clint’s piss and cum to ease his way in. The Asgardian’s anatomy was similarly arranged to that of his human compatriots, but it was adorned with a series of ridges that scraped at the rim of Tony’s asshole and at his prostate in a way that could either be mind blowingly awesome or painful and overwhelming, depending on his current levels of sensitivity. Right now, it was somewhere in between.

The man’s dick was standing at full mast, and he didn’t bother with pleasantries. He simply thrust it in and started going to town, pounding into Tony almost violently. His hips slammed forward into Tony’s bruised ass hard enough to feel deep in his core. His hands dug into Tony’s hips in a way that was sure to leave its own set of matching bruises. It was just this side of torture, but Tony couldn’t help but prefer it to Clint’s slower, more drawn out approach.

Thor’s vigorous movements sent Tony perilously close to toppling off the other side of his perch. Tony scrabbled for handholds for a bit but Thor’s large hands held a firm grasp on Tony’s hips and he easily kept him in place. Liquid squelched between them as he worked himself in and out of Tony’s hole. Tony could feel cum and piss dripping down his legs to the floor as they moved. He lay limp in Thor’s strong grasp. His limbs were dangling, flopping with the movement as Thor maneuvered his body at will, barely even touching the surface he was nominally resting on as the god pumped him forward and back on his dick.

Clint whistled in admiration from the pilot’s chair. “Damn, Thor. It’s like he’s your own personal Fleshlight.”

“What is this light of flesh of which you speak?” There was something off putting about the fact that Thor wasn’t even out of breath as he put Tony through his paces, pounding into his ass enthusiastically enough to ensure he’d be limping for days.

“Hey Tasha, remind me to show Thor a Fleshlight when we get back?”

“You’re on your own there. Your sad single solo exploration is all on you. I, for one, think he’s far better off in his ignorance.”

Clint squawked in protest, arguing that there was nothing wrong with enjoying toys on his down time, and the two started bickering back and forth about what kinds of toys were respectable and which ones were just demeaning to women.

Thor, in the mean time, started snapping his hips harder and faster as he worked himself up toward his peak. This wasn’t the time for anything fancy or drawn out, so he just thrust up faster and faster until he came with a shout that filled the enclosed cabin space.

Weathering an orgasm from Thor was always an adventure. Tony didn’t know whether it was an Asgardian thing or something specific to Thor himself, but there was more force behind his ejaculations than behind regular human ones, so the liquid got pushed further up his gut than the other fluids he’d already taken in. The god also ran several degrees warmer than his human compatriots, so the burst of heat warming his insides was palpable.

Tony felt himself panting, chest heaving in a desperate attempt to catch his breath as Thor shoved himself deep inside him and unloaded cum in a burst that made it feel as if someone was forcing gallons of liquid as far in as it could go. The warmth spread all the way into his belly and Tony could practically feel the added liquid pushing at his stomach walls even as the force began to abate.

It took Thor several minutes of pumping to fully empty his balls into Tony’s ass, but eventually he slowed his movements and switched to emptying his bladder instead, which only added to the sensation. It was easy to imagine himself inflating as he filled with cum and piss, belly rounding out in a mockery of pregnancy. It was unlikely to be true with only a couple of rounds under his belt so far today, but it was always fun to imagine the way his skin would stretch taut as he ballooned out, and the way he’d be able to feel even the slightest movements all the way down to his core as the liquid shifted inside him in response to the momentum.

Thor took his time finishing up with Tony. The man didn’t immediately pull out, choosing to linger a bit and draw out his pleasure. Instead he leaned forward to press a hand to Tony’s abdomen, feeling for that barely perceptible expansion and massaging it a little, sending small shocks to Tony’s nervous system that tried in vain to send signals to his dick that this would be a great time to join in. Thor fondled his dick and balls as well, gently tracing the lines of the cage with the lightest of touches. Tony breathed an involuntary moan, struggling to bite it off as he reminded himself that he wasn’t allowed to make noise. He was here as a receptacle, not a participant.

Steve sounded genuinely apologetic as he broke in. “Sorry, Thor, I know you’re having fun but we need to finish up. We don’t have a lot of time left before it’s all hands on deck.”

“Ah well, dear Captain, I shall take my pleasure of him once more once the fight is won! There’s nothing to quench the fires of battle like ale and doxies!”

Thor drew out and Tony had to quickly clench up to try and contain the mess now that there was nothing preventing it from spilling out. He was flushed and slightly wobbly as Thor let go of him, his coordination thrown off by having been so thoroughly used and abused. His asshole couldn’t quite close up properly and he ended up making a bit of a mess, cum and piss dribbling out onto the floor below him as he moved back into position to present his ass to Steve so the man could use it as a urinal.

Steve gave his ass another slap before fishing his own dick out and plugging the hole neatly. “You’re cleaning up any mess you make before suiting up,” he reminded Tony.

Tony didn’t need the reminder. He knew the routine.

Steve made quick work of taking a piss. They actually were getting close to their mission, so it was time to get serious. No more lingering over their toy. He just let loose and withdrew, wiping himself off on Tony’s ass and watching as bits of piss dribbled out of Tony’s asshole to drip onto the floor before Tony managed to clench up sufficiently.

Steve checked him over clinically to make sure he was fit for battle.

Tony was quite the picture. He looked obscene. Messy and wet and filthy, his face and ass encrusted with a mixture of all sorts of fluids, both fresh and dried. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and there was the slightest tinge of bruising around his throat. His lips were swollen and shiny. His cock was a shade of red that suggested there might be some bruising coming in there as well. Darker bruises were pressed into his hips, and his ass was coming into some beautiful shades of purple. His asshole was puffy and red, glistening with the moisture that had made its way into his innards. He was sloppy and loose. He was definitely going to be feeling this. They’d managed to wreck his ass well enough that he might not even need the plug to keep him open for the rest of the day, not that that would stop them from using it.

He looked utterly debauched, but all told, nothing that should prevent him from fighting effectively even if he might find himself sore while doing so. A quick check of the cock cage proved that it was snug and properly fitted and should be fine to leave in place. Steve nodded in satisfaction and turned away to face his team.

Tony started licking up the pool of piss that had made it onto the floor while Steve addressed the assembled group.

“Alright, people, time to suit up,” he announced. He turned to where the Iron Man armor was stationed and addressed it directly. “Jarvis, I want him plugged up and I want you to keep him nice and stretched. I don’t want to have to start over from scratch on the way back.”

“Very well, Captain,” the suit responded in Jarvis’s voice. It approached its creator and an artificial dick extended from its crotch, allowing it to smoothly slide into Tony’s ass in a single slick stroke. Once fully lodged inside him, the dick began to expand until it had found his current limits. It would continue to adjust the entire time it was inside him to keep his pussy sloppy and loose for his teammates’ pleasure.

Now that he was fully plugged, it was time to make the switch from sex toy to companion in arms. Tony straightened up, wiping at the crusty liquid on his face. He stretched for a moment before approaching the armor. His voice was raspy as he said, “Okay, J, time to suit up.”

“My pleasure as always, Sir.”

Clint snickered. “It’s always so weird that he calls our little cum dumpster ‘sir.’”

Tony flipped him the bird. “Yeah, yeah, screw you too, birdbrain.”

Clint flipped it right back. “Careful there. Might want to be a bit more respectful to the people who own your ass. Never know what we might do with that power.”

Something warm bloomed inside him at the threat. He knew Clint meant it and would take great pleasure in tormenting him, but the threat also staked a concrete claim and he felt something settle deep inside of him. He belonged to them. He was theirs.

Steve smiled at him. “Hey Tony. Have a good flight?”

The plug in his ass expanded to keep him nice and loose for the return flight. The metal cage around his dick was firm and unforgiving. He could feel himself slosh slightly with every step.

“The best,” he replied. And the return trip would be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written porn. No critical feedback please, no matter how constructive.


End file.
